


The only thing I'll let slide on our Easter Sunday

by duntothewood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M, cute duvets and tv day, cuttteeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an Easter tradition in the Dan and Phil household, and that was that neither of them where allowed to do anything on Easter Sunday. No filming, no editing, no fancy business emails. This day let them relax from the stresses of life. The only thing they were allowed to do was sit in their pyjamas and watch TV shows or anime all day, it was special. It was sacred, to them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing I'll let slide on our Easter Sunday

There was an Easter tradition in the Dan and Phil household, and that was that neither of them where allowed to do anything on Easter Sunday. No filming, no editing, no fancy business emails. This day let them relax from the stresses of life. The only thing they were allowed to do was sit in their pyjamas and watch TV shows or anime all day, it was special. It was sacred, to them anyway. 

It started back in the Manchester flat and their first Easter together, Dan was is ill so Phil told him to come and bring his duvet into the living room and they would watch Kill Bill and they did. They passed hours effortlessly, just watching Movies and TV episodes of things they have seen before so it was okay to talk over them. They lay there, in Dan's duvet, wrapped up. Safe. This tradition stuck and every year since neither of them did anything for Easter Sunday, even if they were apart on the day. 

Another thing they did on Easter Sunday was, as you can probably guess, trade Easter eggs. These where normally traded after breakfast and just before they started their watching marathon, so they could munch on it during the show. Over the years, the type of eggs they received from each other had changed. Dan had his Malteasers phase, where every egg he'd received in those years was Malteasers, including the one Phil bought him. After moving on from this, he got an array of eggs of all different types but Phil always knew what was just right, year to year. 

Phil on the other hand, didn't have a favourite, Dan knew this, but he always went out of his way to try and get something out of the ordinary or even special. This meant that Phil normally received a Thornton's egg or something that at least looked fancy.

This year was no different, they got up, brought their duvets into the living room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. They got breakfast and went into the living room to watch the X Flies, which was this years TV show to marathon but before that it was time to give the other the egg they had bought the other. They both walked to their room to get the egg and walked back to living room and gave the other their egg. This year Dan got a Creme Egg egg from Phil as Phil had heard him say how excited he was for Crème Eggs to back in the shops and that he was going to have to stock up on them while they are here. 

"Thanks Phil" Dan said as he went in to hug Phil, the hug was short but meaningful. Phil loved to make Dan happy with even the smallest things.  
"Here you go" Dan said as he gave Phil the box that his egg came in, it was cylinder shaped with see-through plastic which allowed you to see the design on the egg. The egg was HUGE and from what it looked like Phil guessed that Dan really had gone to the trouble of getting him a bespoke egg made. On the egg, it was painted Phil's "iconic" duvet cover pattern and coved in white chocolate dots.  
"… You didn't?" Phil asked, in shock at how sweet the gesture was.  
"I did, you've been said you've always wanted something bespoke and I just thought…" Dan trailed off. Phil leaned over to hug Dan, "Thank you, you are actually the best person" Phil said into Dan's shoulder as he hugged him.  
"No problem" Dan said, "Now we should get to the TV watching, so we can get something done today". Phil agreed and they started watching X Files. Ten minutes in, Phil knocked his egg onto the floor, made a comment about being the clumsiest person ever and picked it up but during this time, Phil noticed that there was a rattling coming from inside the egg. Thinking it's most likely just a bit of the egg he has knocked into the egg itself when he drops it, he thinks nothing of it and continues watching. 

Dan and Phil where on the 3rd episode and it had got to the point that they where both so warm that the jumpers they had on had to come off and, refusing to let their duvets or each other so they continued on. Dan has already eaten most of his egg when Phil went to open his, taking it out of the box and the rattling from before remained but the egg isn't missing bit like Phil had thought. He put his thumbs through the front of the egg with a satisfying CRUNCH sound, expecting to just see chocolate but what he found surprised him. It was a note.

Phil picked up the note and got up out of the cocoon he and Dan had made for themselves to turn on a light to see what the note says. He clicked the light switch and before looking down at the note, he saw Dan looking down and blushing. Phil finally looked down to see what the note said, it was written in Dan's distinctive handwriting and it read:

Would you like to be the light to my dark, always? Because I'd really like that.

Phil looked up from the note and looked straight at Dan, who was blushing hard at this point.  
"You should look in the egg again, just in case you might have missed something" Dan said with a shakey confidence.  
Phil walked back to where he was sitting just moments earlier to look into the well of the chocolate pieces and within the rubble he saw a shine of silver within the wave of light brown, he picked it up to see it was a silver ring. Simple, just a silver band with 2 lines within it. It was perfect. 

Phil was brought out of his thoughts by Dan clearing his Throat.  
"I'm kinda gonna need an answer" Dan said, "But before you answer, if you agree my ring will have to be black. To fit the aesthetic obviously... That's only if you say yes, you know you don't have to say yes-" Dan was cut off as Phil started... "Dan" Phil said moving Dan's face to making sure he could see how serious Phil was being, "The answer is yes, the answer will always be yes. I will take you up on that offer, Mr. Howell" Phil said smiling and looking directly into Dan's eyes.  
"I love you Phil"  
"I love you too Dan" Phil says, going to hug Dan tightly. They stay like this, frozen for a moment. This moment was theirs and they where going to make the most of it. They pull away and Dan takes the ring Phil is still holding in his fist, got down on one knee and put the ring on his finger.  
"I love you, Dan"  
"I love you too" 

Later, they decided they would continue their tradition of TV marathons and duvets but after the excitement of today they couldn't seem to concentrate on what was going on on the TV and they where more interested in each other, holding each other, holding hands and kissing. Just being close to each other. 

The last thing Phil said that night was, "That's the only thing I'll let slide on our Easter Sunday". Not even realising that he hadn't eaten any of his Easter egg chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this and it was meant to be an Easter fic for you all but sadly that didn't happen. i hope you like it anyway! :)


End file.
